


Heartsroar

by imaginesakura



Series: Not another Sakura X-over [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Haruno Sakura-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Romance, Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesakura/pseuds/imaginesakura
Summary: Most shinobi live everyday as if it is their last, knowing that death's shadow followed closely in their foot steps.Sakura Haruno was eighteen when she died.She remembers it vividly, which is something she should find unusual and upsetting, but in that life, she had been a shinobi who fought in the fourth shinobi war and a member of Team Seven. So, unusual had become the norm for her.





	Heartsroar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or Game of Thrones.

.

.

Sakura Haruno was eighteen when she died.

She remembers it vividly, which is something she should find unusual, but in that life, she had been a shinobi who'd fought in the fourth shinobi war and a member of Team Seven. So, unusual had become the norm for her.

She remembers lying on the ground, alone while a heap of her own blood poured out of her into a crimson pool around her broken body. The pain from her wounds radiated throughout her body until an icy numbness took over likely caused by blood loss.

_This is it. This is the end_ , she remembers thinking when she finally acknowledged she was going to die and she couldn't help but let out a laugh which turned into a wet gurgle when blood started filling her lungs.

She'd fought S-class missing-nin and survived, looked _the_ Madara Uchiha in the eye and survived, heck, she'd even punched a God in the head and lived to tell about it.

She never thought she'd die at the hands of someone she trusted with her life, let alone a shinobi of her own village and a member of her own team.

She remembers hearing the voice of someone calling her name as her vision blurred but didn't respond. Her whole being had just felt _so tired_.

Tired of the fighting.

Tired of the wars.

Tired of watching everyone she loved and cared about die and not being able to do anything to save them.

At the time, she'd thought death would be a relief.

So, when her lids grew heavy she didn't resist, instead she let sweet, sweet oblivion take her.

After that, all she remembers was the darkness. There was no sound, no light, and no one there to welcome her to the afterlife.

Just darkness.

Time was incomprehensible and how long she lingered there she didn't know.

But she remembers the sudden feeling of warmth that enveloped her body and then flickers of light and muffled sounds. She remembers the pressure that closed in on her, pushing her body somewhere until finally searing light and colours assaulted her eyes and she couldn't stop the cries of pain that escaped her, the sound sharp and high pitched, before closing her eyes to the onslaught.

She tried to move but found her limbs were weak and uncontrolled. She knew something was off and she couldn't understand why.

After a while, the feeling of warm arms around her and the sound of a soft voice calmed her and she was finally able to open her eyes only to be met by a blurred vision of a head of fiery red hair much like her fathers had been, looking down at her with a smiling face.

"It's a girl my lord." The words echoed throughout the room like some type of taboo, but Sakura didn't pay it much mind, too focused on the large face above her own. Thoughts jumbled around in her mind as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing and what was happening.

"I apologize my lord, for not giving you a son." The woman above her said but everyone in the room could see that she didn't really mean it if the look of complete adoration on her face was anything to go by.

No one responded out loud to her statement and the sound of footsteps was all that greeted their hearing followed by the closing of a door.

"What will you name her, my lady?" An older voice asked from beside her, breaking the silence. Sakura tried to turn her head to look at the unknown person, but lacked the strength to move her tiny body at all. It frustrated her, being so weak. But more so, the fact that she could only really deduce two possibilities from what she had seen and heard so far had equal feelings of horror and denial rising in her.

Either she was in a really strong and unique genjutsu, or she did actually die like she remembered and has been re-incarnated with her memories still attached.

Instincts telling her the latter was more likely, strong feelings of sadness, anger, regret and guilt engulfed her and her baby body reacted. Consumed by her emotions, a small whimper escaped her lips before forcing a long wail out her throat.

"Tyra." The smiling woman said breathlessly, bending down to place a gentle kiss on her brow before rocking her softly. "Her name is Tyra."

.

.

Throughout her days as a ninja, Sakura remembers many a shinobi telling her to live as if that day would be her last day, as cliché as it sounds, because unlike civilians, Shinobi knew that death's shadow followed closely in their footsteps. And like many other shinobi, Sakura didn't really follow a specific God or religion, rather she believed in the Will of Fire, and prayed to her past ancestors and the shinobi who had died before her, to watch over her and those precious to her.

So, when Sakura had lived she hadn't been sure what would follow after death. Like most, she at least hoped that she would be re-united with her loved ones in the afterlife. But she certainly didn't expect to be re-born into another life with memories of her past still intact.

Sakura had come to accept her re-birth as Tyra, though she still felt a deep sadness knowing she would never see her friends and family again. She also felt guilty because in some ways, she was being given a second chance while her precious people may not be. It made her wonder if somewhere in this world, Naruto or Ino were being re-born as well. But even if they were, she doubted she'd be able to question anyone without sounding crazy.

Sometimes, on days when her thoughts turned to the events leading up to her death and how she died, a deep-seated anger arose in her too.

Anger at herself for not being strong enough to protect and save those closest to her, and anger at the Shinobi responsible for their deaths.

It was like a never-ending cycle of thoughts and emotions from being stuck in her head all day. But overall, she tried to enjoy, as much as a baby could, this new place and family she found herself a part of. Not only for her sake, but for the sake of the woman who gave birth to her.

Of course, that would have been much easier if she was able to understand anything anyone was saying around her.

Unable to move freely or comprehend the language spoken, Sakura or Tyra, was stuck spending her days laying in a crib, visited only by the occasional nurse maid who would either clean and change her (much to her embarrassment) or take her to the woman with the red hair and kind eyes who she knew was her mother. Besides those times though, she rarely left the room she slept in.

Weeks and months seemed to pass in the same routine, not that she could tell exactly how long passed considering she slept most days away, but Sakura found herself able to pick up some of the names of the people caring for her. Her mother was referred to as 'lady Alysan' or 'my lady' which seemed to be some sort of significant title.

The younger nursemaid with brunette hair that usually cared for her was called Janna, while the older, greying woman was named Sera. It wasn't until she was able to move her head and arms with some effort that she met someone else for the first time.

A woman who looked only slightly younger than her mother entered her room and stood beside her crib, gazing down at her with pursed lips. She had the most beautiful long golden hair and emerald green eyes. As well as that, her high-quality dress sewn from reds and golds and the way she stood with her shoulders back and chin up screamed to Sakura that she was high born and felt entitled.

Sakura wondered sometimes if she was even in the same world as the Shinobi nations. The language the people spoke was foreign to her. As were their mannerisms and their clothing. Her mother and nursemaids all wore long dresses in a style similar but foreign to her.

"You look like your mother." The woman said, her tone harsh as a look of disdain marred her features and the line of her lips pursed further in disapproval.

Sakura could only wonder who she was to feel this way about her. So, she did the only thing she could really do at the moment to show her dislike. She stared back at the woman in what she hoped was an unimpressed manner before working herself up to cry.

Seeing the scowl forming on the woman's face, Sakura smirked to herself in her head and watched as a flustered Janna entered the room and stopped in surprise before dipping into some sort of formality and exclaiming, "My lady, I apologize for intruding."

The golden-haired woman only waved her off then looked over at Sakura once more before stating, "I was just taking my leave."

Sakura's cries had already stopped by then and she watched the woman leave the room. Feeling herself being lifted into the arms of her nurse maid, Sakura reached out her hand to grab Janna's pointer finger and let the woman's talk wash over her. Sakura liked Janna, she had a confident voice and was quick to smile.

"Pay your sister no mind, little lady." Janna said smiling brightly at her. "Lady Cersei can be quite kind to those she cares about. I am sure she will be to you too, given time."

.

.


End file.
